


Confined Spaces

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer carried through on confining Malcolm and Trip to quarters—the same quarters. Postep, 2.04 "Dead Stop." (10/14/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Answer to JBTrek's "Dead Stop" challenge.  


* * *

"You realize, of course, that I'm going to have to kill you."

Trip looked up from the data padd he was reading and blinked at Malcolm. Then he took a good look at what Malcolm was doing.

"Malcolm...could we maybe start this conversation again without the phase pistol?"

Malcolm didn't even look up from where he was re-assembling the phase pistol after cleaning it. "No, we cannot."

Setting the padd aside, Trip sat up on the bunk. Malcolm's bunk, actually. After they'd left the cyborgian station behind, the captain had decided that he should carry through on his punishment and confine Trip and Malcolm to quarters. Never mind the fact that their stunt had enabled the captain and T'Pol to rescue Travis from becoming another mind in the station's collective. The captain still thought that Trip and Malcolm needed to consider the foolishness of their actions.

Trip figured that being confined to quarters wouldn't have been so bad if he'd been able to stay in his own. However, during the escape from the station some of the EPS conduits on B deck had been damaged—including the ones in and around his cabin. So the captain had decided that since Malcolm and Trip enjoyed sharing close quarters while trying to reach the station's computer core, they could share Malcolm's quarters for the duration of their confinement. That would let the rest of the engineers work in peace at Trip's end of the deck.

Trip eyed Malcolm where the man was sitting at his desk, working on the phase pistol. "Do I want to know why you have a phase pistol in your quarters?"

"After the Suliban decided to take over the ship, I issued off-duty weapons to the armory staff, with the captain's permission. At least then we wouldn't be totally unarmed if such a situation ever arose again."

"Uh-huh." Trip wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Malcolm with a weapon stashed in his locker.

"Anyway, I want to make sure this is in working order before I use it to kill you." Malcolm said in a tone that Trip thought would be better suited to informing someone that you were making fish instead of steak for dinner.

"Can I at least know why you want to kill me before you do it?"

"For talking me into that stupid foray into the station's ventilation ducts."

"Now wait a second, you didn't have to go along with it!"

"That's not what you told the captain. You told him it was 'all your fault', I believe."

"Yeah, and he was right when he said you were old enough to make your own decisions."

Malcolm picked up the phase pistol and aimed it at the framed print of Stonehenge that hung on the wall near the door. Trip thought it was an odd picture to be in Malcolm's quarters, but the armory officer merely said that it was a gift and that he rather liked it.

"So why the hell did you come along with me, anyway?"

"Someone has to save your arse, Commander, since you tend to get it into trouble so often," Malcolm replied as he sighted down the pistol. Trip held his breath until Malcolm lowered the weapon and began fiddling with something on the casing.

"An' here I just thought you saved my 'arse' because you liked me."

"Well, there is that."

Trip raised an eyebrow at the casual reply.

"But that still doesn't mean that I'm enjoying being locked in close quarters with you."

"Well, this ain't exactly a picnic for me either, you know. I'd rather be in my own cabin than sleeping on your floor."

"Well, I wasn't about to 'flip you' for my bunk, considering it is my cabin." Malcolm held up the pistol again and examined it carefully.

"You really are makin' me nervous with that thing."

"Good."

Trip shook his head and picked up the padd again. Malcolm was just annoyed at being confined to quarters like a recalcitrant schoolboy and at having an uninvited roommate. After all, one of the perks of being senior staff and a department head was getting your own cabin. Most ensigns and crewman had to share, and the cabins on Enterprise hadn't exactly been designed to allow privacy.

"So, shall I stun you first before killing you, and grant you a little mercy at least, or should I just test the 'kill' setting straight out? I've always wondered what that setting would do to the human body. Besides charring the skin around the point of impact. Does the beam shut down the nervous system first with the shock, or perhaps the impact and shock causes the heart to stop, depriving the brain of needed oxygen and thereby causing death from brain damage?" Malcolm tilted his head to one side as he regarded the pistol. "Of course, the charring from the blast might simply incinerate the heart and then cauterize the arteries and veins preventing the blood from flowing. And I suppose the lungs and ribs and a good portion of the spinal column would be incinerated as well, preventing any oxygen from getting into the body as well as leaving the victim with paraplegia if he managed to survive the blast. Which, given that the setting is named 'kill' is highly un —"

Trip, tired and a little revolted by Malcolm's monologue on the effects of the kill setting on human physiology, had tossed the padd back onto the bunk, gotten up, walked over to Malcolm, taken the man's face in his hands, and kissed him soundly.

It was a long kiss, and when Trip finally pulled back, he stared down at Malcolm's dilated grey-blue eyes. "I said I was sorry."

Malcolm smiled. "I know."

"Do I have to sleep on the floor again tonight?"

"No, I think I've forgiven you." Malcolm stood up and replaced the phase pistol in his locker before turning back to his lover. He put his arms around Trip and smiled at the engineer. "Although, somehow I think Captain Archer meant this as punishment."

"Well, I won't tell him if you won't. He might decide to do this again," Trip said with a leer.

Malcolm laughed. "He can confine me to quarters with you anytime," he said as kissed his engineer.


End file.
